30 reasons
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon and Emily try to come up with anniversary presents a semi sequel to 20 reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Back-story**

Damon walked around looking for a gift idea for His and Emily's first anniversary there was nothing he found really interesting until he found the scrap book section. He thought that was the perfect idea since he has a lot of photos, emails and other things that involved their relationship. He picked up the scrap book kit and paid for it and got to work with it with a special list at the end of the book. At his apartment he printed out photos and other things and started working on the gift.

 **Present day**

Damon pulls out the scrap book and gives it to Emily after closing the pizza shack they were going to a nice restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. Once they got to the car she opens the book and she looks at the photos and other items including a paper advert from the kegger by the river. Once she got to the last page there was a list Damon wrote called

30 reasons why Damon Young loves Emily Kmetko

I love you because I'm with you now; you can shut your eyes knowing I always will be.

I love you because even if you deserve and could easily have better, you still choose and love me every day.

I love you because you're what inspires the sun to rise each morning. It's the thought of you that encourages me to crawl out of bed with a smile on my face each morning.

4) I love you because from the moment I met you, it felt like you'd always been there.

5) I love you because the smile you give after I'm done kissing you

6) I love you because your love is a song. Not just a song. Your love is my song. You're the only song on my playlist.

7) I love you because you are always understanding with me even when I don't deserve it

8) I love you because the fact that there is nobody else in the world like you and nobody will ever come close

9) I love you because the fact that you are without a doubt my true soul mate

10) I love you because the fact that you are the first and only person I've ever loved and the first person who ever truly loved me

11) I love you because the way you make me want to be a better person

12) I love you because you're the only one who thinks I'm NOT weird

13) I love you because you can cry in front of me without being shy or embarrassed

14) I love you because the way you inspire me with your thoughts and emotions

15) I love you because you support me in those big life decisions that matter most to me.

16) I love you because you inspire me.

17) I love you because you're my best friend.

18) I love you because you _know_ I love you.

19) I love you because we're both not afraid of being "uncool", and just being ourselves around each other.

20) I love you because even if you deserve and could easily have better, you still choose and love me every day.

21) I love you because your determination and conviction and how once you set your mind on something that nobody can change it

22) I love you because even if all I had was you, then I think I would have quite enough.

23) I love you because without you in my life I am nothing, but because of you I am the luckiest person on the face of the earth.

24) I love you because I don't want to be the center of anyone's attention but yours.

25) I love you because when we kiss it feels like our first kiss all over again

26) I love you because the way you can keep a secret

27) I love you because the memories we share

28) I love you because how I instantly feel better when I hear your voice

29) I love you because the way you talk about me to your friends during practice when the coach is not listening

30) I love you because some days we'll just lie out on the blanket at the starlight lounge and watch the stars and moon pass before us whilst writing music and sharing laughs. Those tend to be the best kind of days.

After reading the finally one Emily burst into tears and a giant smile on her face wondering how she deserved such a great guy like Damon as they continued on to the restaurant she was thinking of her anniversary gift for Damon she was planning on something special


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Damon receives a package from Emily inside was a black leather bound song writing book he sits on his couch and opens the book the first page was Emily's version of 30 reasons why I love you Damon Young the rest of the book was blank.

30 reasons why Emily Kmetko loves Damon Young

1) I love you because when you tell me I'm beautiful, I can tell you mean it. And a little part of me breaks away from my shy, self-conscious, disbelieving self and feels as though it can believe you. Loving you helps me learn to love myself.

2) I love you because I know that there may be rainy days, and a storm may pass through, but I always know you'll be there by my side, holding our umbrella.

3) I love you because getting text messages from you makes my insides all warm and fuzzy.

4) I love you because you are everything I never knew I needed.

5) I love you because The way that you always look for and find the positive in everything

6) I love you because you are always concerned about me and my well-being

7) I love you because you don't mind holding my hand or showing me affection even in public

8) I love you because even on my worst days, when I just want to throw in life's towel and give up on everything, you're always there, still cheering me on.

9) I love you because you're my prince in shining armor every day

10) I love you because the way you look when I get all dressed up

11) I love you because the way you look after I say I love you

12) I love you because even when we're annoyed and irritated with each other, we still strive to end the day on a better note. No going to bed until we've worked this out.

13) I love you because we have book series and tv shows that we watch together, as a "just us" thing.

14) I love you because being with you; everything in my life becomes the best of everything.

15) I love you because you make beautiful music.

16) I love you because I looked up, and there you were, and there I was, and here we are now, together.

17) I love you because you are my star.

18) I love you because even though the distance and time apart seems so much harder after each visit, my love for you grows more and more with each passing moment.

19) I love you because we still have romantic "just us" dates even after having been together so long.

20) I love you because I don't want to be the center of anyone's attention but yours.

21) I love you because I never thought I'd ever be in love like this.

22) I love you because being with you reminds me constantly of what's most important to me in this life.

23) I love you because despite how short those three little letters are, only you and I know how much passion and trust and the incredible companionship behind it.

24) I love you because loving you brings me to realize why people do crazy things for love sometimes…such as jumping off a boat or throwing high end jewelry into the ocean.

25) I love you because I love my eyes when you look into them; I love my name when you say it; I love my heart when you love it; I love my life when you are in it.

26) I love you because our quick Skype calls every night are always the biggest highlight of my day. And they temporarily make the distance seem that much shorter, even if I know as soon as we hang up I'll miss you that much more.

27) I love you because you always share the way you feel with me.

28) I love you because you hold my hand in the car.

29) I love you because you give the best hugs, but only to me.

30) I love you because you are more to me than you ever understand. You're everything.

After Damon reads number 30 he realizes he was missing a page to Emily's scrap book he grabs the missing piece and his bag and heads over to Emily's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's apartment

Damon: "I forgot there is one more page in your scrapbook that I forgot to add so here it is."

Damon hand Emily an big envelope Emily open the envelope and take the page out on the page was a picture of Damon on it on bended knee with an open ring box in his hand Emily looks up from the paper to see Damon on bended knee in front of her with the same open ring box in the photo

Damon: "it has been one year but my love for you is as strong as ever 30 reason was hard to write because I have thousands of them in my head I'm never ever going to give up on you again, ever… You're the glue that keeps my heart together, the light at the end of the tunnel, and most importantly, I love no one as much as I love you. My heart is perfect because you are inside. We will make great memories that we will forever cherish. Life and Fate brought us together and I couldn't be any happier. I've fallen for you since day one, and I keep falling. I am glad we are back together. Emily Rose Kmetko will you marry me and be my wife."

Emily puts her hand over her mouth she was in shock she finally removed her hand after a few seconds and said

Emily: "yes I will marry you. You're my rock, my love, And my soul mate and I had a hard time as well for 30 reasons."

Damon stands up and places the ring on Emily's finger and kisses her after a while he breaks the kiss both of them smiling and crying while Emily adds the last page to her scrapbook


End file.
